


DC Bites

by Windona



Series: Windy's Prompting Night [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All canon characters are game I'm just tagging those in a ton of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: Little ficlets written in response to prompts given to me on prompting night, with a variety of characters and situations.





	1. Diner Talk

**Author's Note:**

> They're too tiny to be their own works, or chapters on their own. But here's a collection of all my prompts on prompting night. Note: Some may be cleaned up.

**Prompt:** Jaime and Virgil 3 am diner conversation.

 

Virgil flopped back, sipping on his coke. “Is it always like this? Having to deal with some superpowered scumbag and then wake up early for school the next day?”

Jaime huffed out a mini laugh. While the armor was not easily drained, Parasite had certainly done a number on both of them. “One thing I’ve learned, ese, is that ‘typical’ and 'superhero’ does not happen.”

Both paused as the waitress brought them their meals. Growing teenage boys tended to eat a lot normally, but Virgil’s metahuman metabolism and the scarab’s need for a form of energy kicked it up a notch.

Virgil had half demolished his bacon cheeseburger when he finally replied. “Yeah, I get that. I mean, I fought aliens, almost was a pawn in a conspiracy, and helped save the world before I even got my codename.”

Jaime nodded in commiseration as he ate another chicken finger, half paying attention to the scarab’s comment about needing potassium as well. “It’s funny. I never expected to be a superhero, just went about my day before I found the scarab and- BAM! But now, I don’t regret a day.”

Virgil shuffled in his seat, dragging a fry around his ketchup. “Is it wrong? I mean, getting experimented on- it was torture. But I love my powers, and wouldn’t want to change them for the world.”

Jaime reached out, putting a hand on top of Virgil’s for comfort. “I don’t think it’s wrong to redefine them. Even if the Reach made them come out, the metagene was in you all along. And don’t let them define something for you.”

Virgil smiled. “Thanks Jaime.”

 

**Prompt:** Jaime and Traci's 3am diner convo?

 

Jaime looked at the place, with its aggressively American theme and the 50′s style counter. There was checkered tiles and waitresses in clean cut stereotypical uniforms, the smell of a grill lightly wafting through.

“You took me to Britain… so we could eat at an American style diner?”

Traci smirked, tugging Jaime along. “It was 7 PM in El Paso. We need a true 3 AM diner experience, right?”

Jaime snorted. “Right. But we could have just talked and hung out until 3 AM. I’m sure something would have occupied our time.”

“Like a supervillain that leaves us too exhausted to do anything on a date,” Traci added, leading her boyfriend to a booth and plopping down.

“That only gives the true 3 AM at the diner experience!”


	2. Publicity-verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the universe of
> 
> [Publicity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4848266/chapters/11107403)
> 
> There is a lot of Jason Todd as a result.

**Prompt: I know I'm probably too late but can please get Publicity verse with Jason and Milagro bonding and Jaime and Dick being confused? Maybe with Jason mentioning his own younger brother(Dami)**

There are many things Jaime thought he would never see. Admittedly, his list of ‘things he never would see’ greatly decreased when he became a super hero. But this was something that was once on his list.

In the living room, Jason Todd was playing with Milagro, using super hero dolls. It was made worse by the fact that Jason was holding a Batgirl and a Nightwing doll, making kissy noises as he talked to Milagro. The cherry on top was the fact that Nightwing was walking into the room with him.

“I didn’t know you were so into other people’s love lives,” Dick said, raising an eyebrow.

In typical Jason fashion, the young man didn’t bother with things like ‘shame’. “Just giving Milagro a typical super hero story.”

Jaime grumbled in Spanish. He hoped he wouldn’t need to get his mom to moderate. Again.

 

**Prompt: in anticipation of YJ season 3 can I prompt the light sending an assasin after Jaime and him and the family being surprised when his friend Jason stops them. I'm sorry I just love how you write those two**

Alberto sat hunched over the kitchen table, looking over the finances of the shop. Since he had found a new mechanic, things had been going more smoothly. He was just figuring out how much more could be put into the children’s college fund when he heard a crash.

Looking up, he saw Jason punching a man with a black and orange face mask. Jaime jumped back, and threw a sonic blast. Alberto grimaced, and looked over at Milagro. He motioned for her to stand behind him as he grabbed his shotgun.

He pointed his gun up, hoping that he would not have to kill a man in front of his family. But to his relief, Jason shoved the mysterious attacker to the ground while Jaime shot staples at the man.

 

**Prompt: May I ask for more publicity verse Jaime and the runaways showing off those improved stealth skills Jason taught them?**

Ed and Virgil looked at each other, and nodded. The sky was inky black, and the air was still. They kept their feet light, and ducked behind corners and objects as they wove their way towards the target.

Once at the building, they saw the room they needed to enter. Even though it was marked by a light shining out the window, they knew that Ed’s teleportation would draw attention. For that reason, Ed stepped onto Virgil’s cupped hands and was lightly launched into the air. With precise timing, Ed grabbed onto a ledge and hauled himself up on the window ledge. Using his hearing and care, he waited until he was sure nobody was on the other side of the window before opening it and rolling inside.

Virgil quickly followed, using his powers to help make easier handholds. When Ed saw Virgil roll in behind him, he nodded. Then the door opened.

“You guys finally arrived! Don’t worry, the popcorn is fresh,” Tye said, popping a few kernels into his mouth. Asami hold up the bowl for proof.

“Let us begin movie night,” Asami said, as the group huddled together.

 

**Prompt: Can I ask for a Publicity sidestory? I'd love to see Jason actually at Jaime's party with Alfred and jaime's parents**

Jason wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe a dull party where people talked about stupid things until he lost interest and left early, feigning tiredness or illness. Perhaps random supervillains popping up, and a full fight with them. Maybe even a something mildly interesting.

He wasn’t expecting to be backed into the corner by two civilians, scared for his life like never before.

Jaime’s mother adjusted her glasses, giving him a careful once over. Jaime’s father stared into his very soul. It felt like eons were spent with the two judging him, weighing every sin of his on a scale of divine justice.

Finally, they smiled, and the tension broke. Jaime’s mother put out her hand, and said, “Bianca Reyes. It’s good to meet you. Thank you for looking out for my son.” Bianca then frowned. “But you should be more careful yourself, young man. You’re a growing teenage boy, and should eat more and get more rest.”

“If you are going to be heroing with our son, you need to take care of yourself as much as him.”

Jason just nodded, unable to come up with a response to their onslaught. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Alfred coming over. Jason slumped in relief. He was saved.

Sadly, Alfred had other plans. He started talking with the Reyes, and formulating plans. 

That was how Jason found himself forced to check in with the Parental League every day.

 

**Prompt: I loved your Publicity prompt with The Marvels finding out about Jason can I please ask for the same with Donna. I love her and Jason's comics relationship in pre-52 and never get to hear about her in context of Earth-16.**

Donna sighed, resisting the urge to tap her foot as the situation was settled. The Queen had ordered the Amazons to stand by, and defend the captured heroes if the brainwashed ones looked to be attempting field executions. But the OMACs were powered down, and the heroes had not been robbed of their honor by Max Lord. 

A warrior must be on guard, but it was not easy to keep it up.

When the group from the Watchtower zetad down, Donna sighed in relief. It seemed everything had been settled. Wishing to reunite with some old teammates, she went over to them.

She was not expecting to see someone from beyond the grave.

Donna had gasped, and rubbed her eyes, wondering if it was an illusion from Hades. She prayed to Athena that she would keep her wits, and approached Jason.

It had been a while, and she had so many things to say. She merely hoped she had the time.

 

**Prompt: I know we'll never get a publicity sequel so can I get Jason's old teammates like The Marvel's, Donna, maybe La'Gaan finding out the red hood's identity and their reaction.**

Billy sighed, tilting his head back. They had been waiting for a while; he wondered when the others would get back, and when everything would be sorted out.

He grinned when he saw the zeta tubes flash with light as multiple heroes came through, Miss Martian and Blue Beetle among them. It was awesome; everyone was fine, and the mission was accomplished.

Then Red Hood took off his helmet, and Billy gasped. Mary and Freddie turned their heads to see what Billy was looking at, and went silent as well.

While Billy had never been part of the team, he had often worked with them. Mary and Freddie had been on it, and the heroes there were the same age as him. Jason’s death had been the first time they lost someone in the field who was on the team, and it had been a major blow.

Mary was crying, tears slowly falling out of her eyes. Freddie hadn’t really taken it in, looking like he was unable to believe his eyes. Billy grimaced; he and Freddie had gotten along with Jason rather well given that they were all former street rats. Since Mary was part of their group, she had taken a liking to Jason as well. 

“Is it really him?” Mary asked, voice hushed.

“I think it is,” Billy said, looking at Miss Martian and J’onn remove the commands from everyone’s head. “I know Ra’s can take a dip in the Lazarus Pit to revive himself, so he could have done the same to- him.”

“All this time, he was right there,” Freddie said. “Why?”

Billy frowned. “I guess death makes you cautious.”

 

 


	3. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drama, just friendship and fun for the Young Justice cartoon crew.

**Prompt: Can you write where the team suffers flu season?**

 

“A-achoo!” Cassie sneezed, and wiped her nose with a nearby tissue. “Thib sucks,” she said, added a cough to punctuate it.

“Tell me about it! I stay in a cave all day, I have Martian blood in me, and I still get sick!” Beast Boy said, moaning in his more human form, laying on the couch.

Robin, having managed to maintain a composure that screamed ‘I am perfectly fine thank you very much’ suddenly leaned over the trash can and threw up. “I hate flu season, especially when the flu shot doesn’t work,” he murmured.

On another couch was Jaime, who rapidly succumbed to a fever after entering the cave for practice that Saturday morning. He was moaning in his sleep in a mixture of Spanish and English so soft and low and garbled that even Superboy, Robin and Nightwing in their multilingual capacities were not able to understand him.

“Where’s Bart?” Beast Boy asked, clutching his head.

“The Garricks are taking care of him. Apparently sick speedsters need a lot of food really quickly, but they get over the illness just as fast,” Robin replied, sipping on his ginger ale.

“Screw him,” Cassie moaned, suddenly shivering.

At that point, La'gaan came over with a tray. “Hot chocolate for you, Cassie,” he said, placing it in her welcoming hands. “Chicken noodle soup for you, minnow,” La'gaan said as he handed the bowl to Beast Boy. “Here’s some ginger slices, Robin,” La'gaan said setting down the plate. “And finally, some orange juice for our buddy Blue.”

La'gaan went over to Jaime, and nudged him on the shoulder. His eyes fluttered open as armor began to coat his arm, and Jaime reached to clutch his hand and faintly whispered, “no…”

“What, no orange juice? You look like you could really use some,” La'gaan said, not noticing Jaime’s arms.

Jaime sat up a bit, and motioned for the glass. La'gaan helped hold it up for him as he drank it, and then Jaime fell back asleep.

“Thank you for helping us, La'gaan,” Robin said.

“No problem, minnows. What else could I do when my allies are laid low by illness?”

“It’s called the flu,” Cassie said, muttering curses into her hot chocolate about La'gaan’s Atlantean physiology that prevented him from being one of the sick and sore.

“Please tell me training is canceled,” Gar moaned.

“Nightwing said it was, as were any missions, for those ill. You guys can just relax and focus on getting better,” La'gaan responded. “Meanwhile, I’m here to take care of you, as is my angelfish.”

“Well then, as much as misery loves company I should probably head home. My parents don’t know my secret identity, and I don’t want them to wonder where I am,” Robin said. He stood up, and carefully walked over to the zeta tubes and used them to go to Gotham.

“Howb much you wanna bet he threw up at the ohber end ob the zeta tube,” Cassie asked, blowing her nose again.

“Hey, Cassie, are you headed home?” Gar asked, looking at her with his puppy eyes.

“Wha, be by myself while my mom’s at work? I’d rather be miserable with you guys.”

“And I don’t think Blue is headed anywhere, judging by that fever,” La'gaan commented.

Right on cue, Jaime mumbled the only understandable English sentence so far. “No plasma cannon for drinking water…”

“Sumbone should call his parents and tell them where he’s at,” Cassie mumbled.

“I’ll ask Nightwing or M'gann to do it,” La'gaan assured her. “You two just go to sleep.”

Cassie and Gar nodded, curling up under their respective blankets and giving in to the draining tiredness that had been digging at them all day.

 

**Prompt: (Young Justice) Impromptu Justice League football/soccer game. Powers allowed. Girls vs boys.**

 

“So not fair!” Flash said. “A football game, with powers, and I’m not allowed in?”

“Guys versus Gals my ass. They did that just so that we’d have to sit out,” Guy Gardner said. As the ball came whizzing towards him, Guy caught it in a green construct and threw it toward Wonder Woman, who grabbed it and flew towards the end zone.

“I guess the ladies wanted to make a point,” Atom said, munching on a hot dog as he made sure the video camera was rolling. He cheered as Superman and the Martian Manhunter intercepted Wonder Woman, and were trying to wrestle the ball from her.

“Then again, we probably will be the only ones neither side is mad at for something done during the game,” Flash commented as he saw Zatanna take the ball from Superman and pass it to Rocket.

“You have a point, Milktoast,” Guy said, looking at poor Icon who had been chosen to be referee.

 

**Prompt: CRACKFIC THEY LOST LIAN!!! WHO'S THEY? HOW DO THEY FIND HER BEFORE CHEHSIRE FINDS OUT? SHIP OF YOUR CHOICE**

 

“So, so, _so_ feeling the mode right now,” Bart said. “What are we going to do?”

La’gaan looked upward in determination. “We find Lian, and make sure she’s safe and sound before Cheshire turns us into bait.”

Bart nodded. “Right, right. Uh, any idea how we do that, my oh-so-brilliant boyfriend?”

“You will search the land near here. I will look around the shore, lakes and rivers. Then we’ll meet up every hour until we find her.”

Bart smirked, and kissed La’gaan. “In case Cheshire kills us first.”

Later, Cheshire walked into her apartment with Roy as he played with Lian. “So, you took her from her babysitters?”

“Yep. Stealth lessons come in handy, Chesh.”

“So that’s why they’re running around, looking for her.”

Roy nodded.

“Well, since they’re so concerned, I guess they will continue to be babysitters.”

“And that has nothing to do with the fact they begged for their lives?”

Cheshire smiled. “Well, Red, maybe a little.”

 

**Prompt: You should write like the team each switches couples for a day to see how it would feel if they switches couples. Like Artemis and Superboy would date for a day. And M'gann and Kid Flash. Robin and Rocket. And Zatanna and Kaldur. I always wanted to read a fic like this. It would be awesome if you could write one for me!! Then you could give like inside thoughts about if they liked it or not**

 

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. Just one day, and everyone else with a different romantic partner. They could totally do this, right?

Turns out, they totally couldn’t. Artemis and Conner, after being silent and broody together, ended up deciding to just go out and find some people to smash. It was better than when Conner almost blew his secret ID by grabbing a guy who whistled at Artemis, and Artemis got flustered and yelled that she could take care of herself. So they worked better as teammates; that was fine.

M’gann was uncomfortable. Wally’s flirting to put her at ease was not met well, and her desire for something simple and romantic, like going to a movie or a fair, was ruined by Wally’s energy and need to do something exciting, like bumper cars. In the end, they resorted to cooking. Wally caught everything M’gann threw at him, and he knew a lot about what to bake from times he was hungry and by himself without money at his house.

“Is everythang a joke to you?” Rocket asked Robin. Not only was she stuck with someone four years younger than her, she was stuck with someone who would laugh and make fun of everything. Robin, meanwhile, sighed.

“You’re right. We should probably wait a few years if we’re ever going to go on a date again. The age difference is just too much at this point.” Rocket nodded, and they patrolled Gotham and Dakota instead.

Kaldur was too much of a gentleman. He wouldn’t respond to any of Zatanna’s flirting, nor flirted back. Well, except for some compliments. Kaldur acted more like an older brother taking his sister out than two people on a date. He was constantly in ‘leader’ mode, and it was boring her.

When they got back to the cave, all eight of them agreed that for now, at least, they were interested in only one person. Nobody else could compare.

 

**Prompt: All the Roys and Roy clones go to barbecue at Dinah's place. All share embarassing stories of time about GA.**

 

“Ollie. Did. Not,” Arsenal said, scrutinizing Red Arrow for a hint of lying.

“I was there,” Dinah chimed in.

“He really did ride the horse backwards. You should have seen him when he came out of the harbor,” Red Arrow said.

“That doesn’t compare to the time we went on a date to a park, a geese snatched up his wallet, and he spent the next hour hunting down a bird,” Dinah said, snickering.

Arsenal laughed. “I remember the time Ollie had to go to a party, and ended up eating the bad shellfish, and got sick all over Bruce Wayne’s shoes. I swear his kid was laughing hysterically, and even Wayne stopped acting like a total fop and looked horrified.”

Red Arrow burst out laughing at that.

Opening the door, Ollie walked in. “Hey everyone, what are you talking about?”

Dinah chuckled. “Just remembering. Artemis will be here in thirty minutes.”

Ollie smiled. “That’s good. That’s better than good. It’s great to see everyone safe and alive.”

Red Arrow shrugged, and Arsenal looked away, conflicted. Well, maybe a new embarrassing story would be formed by the time the night was over.

 

**Prompt: League girls (Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna) decide to take a night off, to go out and have fun. Only to have Wally awkwardly/awesomely interrupt it to...**

 

Zatanna threw her head back, and laughed. “Finally, fun without all that weird romantic drama and tension.”

Artemis chuckled. “You said it.”

“It is nice to just go out with friends,” M’gann said.

That was when Wally appeared.

“Guys, guys, I need to ask you a favor.”

The girls looked at each other, and frowned. “What.”

Wally said to the girls, “I need you to help me stop as many criminals in Gotham as we can tonight. I want Robin to have a free day tomorrow.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “A free April Fool’s day? So he can play some big prank?”

Wally shook his head. “No. Robin never does anything on April Fool’s day. It’s a special day to him, an anniversary. He does  _not_ need any baddies causing trouble to make it bad for him.”

The girls, noting Wally’s serious tone, nodded. If it was that important, they might as well try.

The next morning, Dick frowned as he walked down the stairs to the Batcave. “You have the day, and night, off,” Bruce said. “It seems some of your teammates pulled double duty last night.”

With that, Dick nodded and went to the graveyard, placing the flowers on his parents’ graves.

**Prompt: I hope you're still accepting! How about Asami teaching Tye how to ice skate? X3**

 

El Paso had many things. Tye just never knew an ice skating rink was one of them.

Asami tugged his arm, and dragged him to the rink. Tye obliged, paying for entry and they rented their ice skates. Tye wobbled on his skates, carefully walking as Asami led him there.

Getting onto the rink, Tye grabbed the side wall. Asami was a natural on the ice, acting as if she was born for it. Tye felt like a wobbly fawn, with legs too lanky and unstable to support him.

Asami grabbed his hand once more, and drew him off the wall. She showed him how to position his legs, and how to slide.

By the end of the day, Tye was flying around the rink as well.

**Prompt: Really open prompt, can you Genderbend the team and put them on a mission?!**

 

“Wonder Boy, look out!” shouted Lady Lagoon.

Wonder Boy dodged, and punched the baddie out. “Alright, let’s regroup with Blue Beetle and Robin.”

When they finally made it, they saw that Blue Beetle was currently out of her armor, and shirtless. Again. Thankfully, Robin had given Blue Beetle her cape, draping it around the shirtless young lady.

“What is it with you and loosing your shirt?” Lady Lagoon said.

Blue Beetle just shook her head. “I swear the universe wants me to remain shirtless sometimes.”

Wonder Boy was currently looking away. “Anyway, we should probably go back for a debriefing. The police are here to lock the bad guys up.”

The group nodded, and went back to base. By this point, Mallory had enough extra shirts stashed away so that Blue didn’t have to walk around in a sports bra.

 

**Prompt: All the original members of the team have a turn babysitting Lian**.

First was Nightwing. He played hide and seek with Lian, always finding her, and teaching her how to hide _really, really_ well. Lian spent a lot of time trying to find Nightwing before he burst out of the shadows, chasing her as she laughed. As great as Nightwing was with kids, though, Roy figured after she scared the living daylights out of him by hiding like a bat in the shadows that he should change babysitters.

Next was Conner. He was alright, but would often ask the younger team members to help out, and as much as Lian and Jaime seemed to get along, Roy figured it was best for Lian to be with someone at least 18 years old that he knew.

Figuring M’gann could take care of a little kid, seeing as she was also taking care of Gar, Roy entrusted Lian to her care. However, when Lian jumped up in the air to try and fly up to M’gann and almost got hurt, Roy just didn’t feel comfortable with his precious baby being in M’gann’s care. Not until Lian was older and learned how to properly fall, at least.

Kaldur was great with Lian. He kept her entertained with stories of Atlantis, and taught her how to swim in a decently shallow pool with flotation devices and an Atlantian always near by so she didn’t swallow a drop of water. The problem was that since Kaldur was busy leading the team, he couldn’t take care of her all the time.

That led to Wally and Artemis. Artemis showed her, using a training bow, several different archery techniques that Roy hadn’t learned. Lian learned how to roll out of the way, and some basic self defense. Wally would always be there in a second, letting Lian try to chase him while making sure she didn’t fall. Lian loved being with Aunt Artie and Unca Wally, and Roy was happy with it too.

In the end, Roy was glad that he still had so many options to choose from when it came to babysitters. He was glad he had so many people to count on.


End file.
